


The Rift

by HunterJamie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Desperate Fenris, Hawke stayed in the fade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterJamie/pseuds/HunterJamie
Summary: Fenris needed a means to cope with his lover remaining in the Fade. However, when Flemeth decided to visit with a chance to get him back out, the elf was not going to pass it up.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	The Rift

**Author's Note:**

> So... about the names before you read. I had a Hawke made with the name Lucifer and a Mabari named Dracula. As I watched the story unfold, I actually liked my character... so I am planning to just use those names. They were originally for giggles, but I can't get myself to use the already generated name nor a different. So yes, I have a Lucifer Hawke with Dracula, or Drac for short.

Fenris knelt as he heard Drac barking at the fence, a squirrel running across it. After a bit, the small thing ran off, but the Marbari stayed close by, not wanting to stray too far from the elf as he let his guard down to pull a few weeds. It wasn't the most ideal situation, but it was better than what they could have been doing.

After they had gotten the letter, been informed of what happened at the Gray Warden's keep, everyone knew they needed to do something. Fenris didn't take the news well. He didn't sleep, didn't eat, looked for fights just to drive away the dark pit that grew larger and larger every day that he knew he would never see his love again. 

Drac had run off after one particular fight. They had been close enough that the Mabari knew where to go. There had been a group of soldiers close by, ones who knew exactly who Fenris was, and took him to Starkhaven to recover from wounds he had gained. The prince had been severely worried when he heard from Varric about Lucifer not coming out. His worries had been confirmed when he had been told of his friend being brought to the infirmary. The Mabari didn't relax until he saw Sebastian, refusing to leave the other's side.

After that ordeal, the others were contacted. After some debate, Avelin with help from her guards, Merrill, and funds from Sebastian, worked to have a small farm built with room for a few guests. With some effort, they found a group of freedom fighters that went out to help rescue slaves. They figured being a passing point would be an ease for the elf.

He appreciated the effort. Maker knew they couldn't lose another friend. Fenris wasn't making things easy for them and having a few runaway slaves coming by did help him feel a little better. But the pit in his chest just wouldn't go away, no matter what he did. Laying alone, only Drac as comfort... it was tearing him apart.

"Not a place I would see a fighter being."

Fenris jumped, pulling the knife out of his boot as he turned to face the one who spoke. He didn't expect the witch. "Flemeth?" He stood up a little straighter, holding his hand up towards Drac to signal not to attack. She wasn't a threat unless they made her one. "What are you doing here?" He lowered his knife hand, not yet putting the blade away.

The witch let out a small hum as she moved around him, looking at the work he had done. It wasn't much, just a small effort. It was manageable for him being such a beginner. "I need your human."

Fenris felt that sharp pain he from when he read the letter telling him Lucifer wasn't coming back. He tried to not break down, but his voice was tight. "He's gone."

"Oh, I know where he is. I am quite aware of what happened." She looked up at the elf, his eyes narrowed in bewilderment. "He took my advice and took the jump. He remains in the Fade. "

Fenris growled, tears threatening to fall. "If you knew, then why are you here?" Could she not make him hurt more?

"Are you aware of the rift just a day's walk from here? Still open to the Fade?" Flemeth stopped near the gate, running her hand over the wood. "Not only demons can come through."

The elf stared at her, the glare easing only a moment. Was she... was she saying...? "If that is true, why hasn't he-?"

The witch raised a hand. "They are not properly for humans. But I do know a means. I can widen the mouth, but he may not see it. And that is why I am here."

_Maker let this be true._ "You need me to bring him out?" There was hope in his voice, the ache in his chest so painful he could barely stand it. If this failed, this would truly end him. 

"Call him, yes. He knows your voice, it will guide him while I keep the rift open. However, I can only keep it that way for a small-time. I do not have a mark like that mage in the Inquisition does." Flemeth smiled to him, something knowing. "Now, as I said, it is a day walk-" 

"What about ride?" Fenris was not going to walk to the rift if he can save Lucifer. "I can get two horses."

The woman laughed. "Not even going to ask if you can ride me?"

"I am bringing Drac. Not risking him falling off you." He didn't wait for her answer, only hearing her cackle. He turned and ran. He wouldn't wait any longer.

The stable he was close to had some good steads. As long as they didn't push them they would get to where they needed to in good time. He paid to use two of the horses, two brown mares, and headed back, riding the one. Seeing how the witch was, she wouldn't mind whichever horse she got, as long as she got a good one. 

Once she was on the horse, the two rode off, Drac following close behind. Few words were said as they road, Fenris only stopping them now and again. As impatient as he was, he needed to take care of the horses and the Mabari. He didn't want his love to be upset if his dog was hurt or too tired. 

It took them only a few hours before the green glow was seen. As they got closer, the lyrium in his skin started to itch, a sensation he was quite familiar with being around mages for so long. This was the first time he had seen a rift so close. During his hunts, he saw a few here and there, but he always kept distant. 

He tied the horse to a tree as he moved just a bit closer...

It opened suddenly, demons appearing. "Fasta vass!" Fenris pulled his sword from a sheath, glad he had grabbed that, by the very least. He felt a slight crawl on the markings as he felt Flemeth starting to fight the beings as well. With the two of them and Drac, the demons were laid to waste, but it wasn't long before the second wave came after. Fenris growled, impatient to get started. He slashed at the wrath demon as it got too close to the witch. He knew she could handle herself, but he was not going to risk anything.

Only a few more swings and the demons were gone. Fenris looked around, lyrium glowing as he waited to see if any more would pop up. He dared them too...

Flemeth moved forward and opened a pack that was on her hip. As she moved around the opening, she placed stones, speaking in a tongue that the elf was not familiar with. "What are you doing?"

"I figured you wanted to get started as quickly as possible." She smiled just a bit. "We are losing daylight." She continued what she was doing and placed some wood under the rift itself. 

She backed away, still speaking out as she moved her hands, a glow on them as she weaved her magic. Fenris whistled to Drac, bringing the dog closer and away from the rift.

He stared at the opening, curious what was about to happen, what he was to do...

And just as suddenly as the demons came, flames burned through the wood causing a flash of light to float into the opening. Fenris blocked his eyes with his arm as it was too much of a strain to look at. There was a pull of wind as the rift became wider. He lowered his arm slowly, eyes only widening as he realized he was looking _into_ the fade. He was almost curious enough to walk in, to see what it was that the others had seen.

However, he didn't, not when Flemeth called to him. "If you wait too long, your chance will be lost, boy!"

Fenris looked at her a moment and then to the rift. "Lucifer..." He could call on him? Would he even hear it? Was he close by? How did she know...? "Lucifer!" He waited, straining his ears. The wind pulling into the rift did not help. "Please, tell me you are there!"

Drac almost seemed to understand what was needed and started to bark. Still, there was nothing... Fenris felt like he had wasted his breath...

"-ris?!" The elf felt his heart clench.

"Lucifer?!" He could almost cry. "Hurry! You don't have time!" He took a step forward. He heard his name again, stronger, surer. "Follow my voice! Follow your blasted dogs barking!!!" 

Flemeth seemed to flinch. _No. He isn't out yet..._ "Hurry, you bloody mage!"

Just then he saw him, the human just on the other side. His hair seemed whiter, now peppered into his black hair. He was covered in bruises and cuts, demon blood coating him. He looked horrible. But he was alive. " _Come on!!!_ " The opening was starting to waver...

The mage bolted for it. He ran as fast as he could towards the opening. time seemed to slow. Fenris called out to him, seeing that he might not make it...

He reached in. He couldn't take the chance... He reached in despite the risk. Lucifer jumped just as the rift started to close.

There was a weight, warm and heavy on top of him. The air was still green... Fenris blinked, throat sore and head dizzy. 

"Fenris...?" That voice. The elf looked up finally, looked at the warmth on top of him. "Oh, Maker... I thought... I thought I..." There were tears in his eyes as the two of them sat up.

The elf punched him.

"How dare you?!" He glared at the human despite the tears falling down his cheeks. "Do you know what I have gone through because of you?!"

Lucifer stared, holding his cheek before the Mabari was on him, whining and licking at his face. There wasn't much more to be said after that. Despite the anger, Fenris pulled the other into a tight hug, squeezing him. The dam broke for both of them, the relief of being together again so much more important than the anger and fears. They had plenty to work on now that the Champion was back on the human plane.

"As touching as this is..." Fenris had completely forgotten about the witch. He looked up at her, the woman dusting her robes off before she moved to gather her things. "I have brought you forth for a reason." 

Lucifer stared a moment before finally moving to get up, holding Drac back just for the time being. There was time... they had time. "I wouldn't have... expected you to help me..."

The woman laughed. "I had my reasons. After all, not many I can trust. And you, I know, are quite trustworthy after what you have done." She reached into her pack again and handed an item to the other. "I need of you again, Hawke. Something is coming. And I know it will be trouble for many, as well as myself. I have helped you because I know you will do this again for me."

The two of them looked at the amulet, already knowing what she is asking. "You saved me... now you ask that I return the favor once more..."

"Yes. I believe in a year's time, it will be safe once more. It would be wise to stay hidden until then, though. At least until the threat is over."

Lucifer looked at the item and then let out a laugh. "I could do that... I feel like I could sleep a year..." 

The witch smiled, looking at the rift once more. "Trust no one, for the wolf will smell you on them." With that, she turned to leave.

Fenris stepped forward. "Wait!" The woman stopped to glance back, raising a brow at the other. "I know... I know you had selfish reasons... but thank you. Thank you so much."

Flemeth smiled, something softer than what they were used to seeing. "You take care of him. I feel that his purpose is far from over..." With that, she changed her shape again, flying off once she took her dragon form once more.

The elf watched her for only a moment before hearing something collapse. He turned and was to Lucifer's side within a second. "Oh, you fool..." He smiled just a little, kissing the mage's head. After a moment, he dragged the human away from the rift, planning to let him rest, just a short while, before heading back.

Just a short rest... Until he could chew him out for leaving his lover alone as he did.  
\---  
"And your brother had completely lost it! Your sister, then your mother! You thought he could handle losing you, too?!" Aveline was pacing in front of the bed, fuming. Fenris had refused to leave Lucifer once they got back. Because of it, they needed to get someone to bring something to eat. The elf was good at making meals, but there was no way he was waiting in the kitchen for too long.

Besides, now he didn't have to chew Lucifer out; Aveline was doing an amazing job of it.

"Honestly, Hawke! What had you been thinking?!" She finally stopped to turn to her friend. They had survived so much together, it had been hard on her. It was suspected the only reason she hadn't shut down as well was that she had her duty as the Guards Captain.

Lucifer smiled gently as he sipped at the thick broth that was made. He was going to have to comment on how good it was to Donnic later. "Honestly? Just trying to save Alen. I know you need me, but you needed her more." He lowered the bowl. He would have just eaten the meal quickly, but his lover made sure he didn't make himself sick. "You would like her, Fenris. I wish I could have brought you to meet the Inquisitor, but hearing how you reacted..."

Fenris looked away, ears just a little red from the small amount of shame he felt. They had fought the day he left... Lucifer knew, though, knew the elf was just reacting out of love and concern. And the human did have every right to assume that Fenris would have died trying to protect him. The elf would have. 

Aveline sighed and shook her head. "Either way... As furious as I am, I am more relieved than you know to see you being a smart ass and being _alive._ Do us a favor, next time... don't be stupid." She walked over to the bed and leaned down to hug the other. "I can't lose you, either, Hawke..."

The mage closed his eyes and squeezed the woman. "I doubt I will ever have another chance like this... And I don't want to."

The Guard Captain smiled. "Write Carver. If anyone deserves to know, it is him. I am glad you entrusted me with this secret."

Fenris hummed. "We will work out who all we trust. I would say Varric... but I think he would get too excited and tell the Inquisition." He chuckled. 

Lucifer nodded his agreement as he moved to lean on the other, the markings on his shoulder cool against his cheek. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the sensation... He missed it. "Sebastian would be trustworthy. And of course, Donnic. I wouldn't say no to him." He smiled just a bit. "Not Isabella. I doubt she is at risk of Corypheus, but I don't want to trust her drunk."

Aveline snorted at that. "I don't blame you..." She let out a sigh. "I better get back. I am serious, though; write Carver."

"I'll ask him to visit. I don't think he will believe it until he sees it." Fenris stood, grabbing the empty bowl. "I thank you again, Aveline."

The woman smiled, patting the elf on the shoulder before she left to return to her husband.

Fenris hummed just a bit before moving to the pot with the stew, getting some more. He was making sure to fill the bowl mostly with broth, figuring it would be easier on the stomach. After this, he would let the man sleep again. 

"I am sorry... If I had know-"

"Don't." Fenris sat on the edge of the bed, handing the bowl over. "You have apologized enough. Right now we just need you to rest." He looked at Drac, laying comfortably at the foot of the bed. He was sleeping peacefully for once, something Fenris would probably do.

He settled himself a little closer, the two silent as the mage ate a bit more. He couldn't finish the second bowl, so Fenris did. Once it was empty, he set it to the side. It was strange; they were so silent, but there was not much to talk about. Lucifer knew what happened with Fenris, and he wasn't ready to talk about what happened in the Fade. Eventually, he would open up, but for now, it was something he wanted to leave behind.

"I missed you, Fenris. All I could think about was getting back to you..." Lucifer reached his hand over to grasp the other's. He was quite accustomed to the cool markings. It helped him recognize that he really was home. "I think that was why I was able to hold on for so long..."

The elf hummed before shifting to look at the other. He didn't let go of the hand. "I am glad you were able to. Living without you..." He looked away, pain in his eyes. "I felt like I couldn't breath like my own life was over..."

Lucifer used his free hand to gently turn the other to look at him again, to see the tears pooling. "I am home. And I won't leave you again."

He leaned up, kissing the elf for the countless time that day. He was home to stay. That was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> While I understand that Flemeth could redirect an Eluvian to the Fade to get Hawke out or something simpler or something, I just like the "Follow your lover's voice" aspect. And I thought a Rift would show that better. And I had fun with the idea, so... yeah.
> 
> Hope you had fun reading!


End file.
